


More than Just Words

by Frosty_Hands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Hands/pseuds/Frosty_Hands
Summary: Stuck in quarantine, Virgil still has to have meetings with work. Even if they're at the worst times.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	More than Just Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something and its soft and its mine but I want to share it with you.

Oh god, work was awful. Not only had it suddenly been decided to hold a meeting when Virgil would normally be eating lunch, they wouldn’t even let him eat while they talked on without him. He wasn’t important for the meeting and only talked three sentences max the entire time. Two of them were greetings.

Virgil left the office, which he often used as a safe space to get away from people more than he used it for work. Now it was just another source of stress. He wanted to go faceplant into a pillow. Although, the floor in front of him looked just as comforting and took less effort to get there.

Music came from the living room, catching Virgil’s attention. He walked over there, his limbs feeling heavy with every step, but it was worth it to see Patton humming as he sat on the couch with a mug in his hands. The TV was on, some Disney movie playing that Virgil couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to. He shuffled over to the couch and plopped down so he could lie his head on Patton’s legs.

“Hey there, kiddo, work treating you right?” Patton asked from above. Virgil groaned into his thighs, unable to form the proper words to explain just how frustrating it was. “We saved you lunch. I can bring it over for you if you’d like.”

Virgil lazily wrapped an arm around his partner’s waist, protesting the idea of Patton getting up. He was too comfortable and the shifting around would only make him more overwhelmed.

“I calculated when you would be done with work, correctly, then.” Logan’s voice came from the direction of the kitchen. Virgil turned his head a little to try and see the approaching figure. He was carrying a biscuit drowned in jam as far away from himself as was safe to do without a high probability of dropping it.

Virgil attempted a smile, which undoubtedly came out more as a grimace, and sat up just to take the plate. A drowning biscuit was something Logan gave to his partners when they were stressed or sad as his way of caring. He occasionally even used some of the Crofters from his personal stash to make them when someone was really upset. While Virgil didn’t need that much jam, it was the gesture that always made him feel better.

Virgil began eating, ignoring the way Patton cooed beside him. Roman appeared from the bathroom, looking as if he showered sometime while Virgil was in his meeting. Although, why, Virgil couldn’t understand, unless there was another incident with the food he had missed. He immediately wandered over to see why the three of them were together. As soon as he saw Virgil’s half-eaten biscuit he immediately detoured to the kitchen.

“Which movie are you watching right now?” Roman called out.

“Disney’s The Little Mermaid.” Logan responded, already shifting towards the end to make room. They had just reached the scene where Ariel and Prince Eric properly met on the beach. Roman returned with some reheated soup a minute later and sat down on the couch, holding onto the bowl for Virgil. Roman groaned as he looked at the screen.

“She can write, can’t she? Why doesn’t she just write down it was her who saved him and then they can have their happily ever after.” Roman groaned, leaning his head on Virgil.

“I suppose because there would be none of the draw into the story if it just ended right there. The buildup and foreshadowing would’ve been for nothing and there would be nothing to interest viewers.” Logan explained. Patton giggled quietly, trying not to upset Logan for taking Roman’s question so seriously.

“I think it's sweet. Love can be shown through all forms of communication, even if it's not the most obvious choice like words.” Patton said. Virgil appreciated Patton’s positive spin on things he and the others would often see negatively. And as he passed his plate with leftover jam to Logan, replacing it with the soup Roman brought, he found himself agreeing.

Love really could be shown through more than just words.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.


End file.
